A More Realistic Love
by Hearmliyneae Greenleaf
Summary: When Bracken abandons her, will Kendra accept the love offered to her by one of her closest friends? And if she does, how will this bode for them as they discover things about the past which could change the future, forever?
1. Bracken's Surprise

Kendra Sorenson shivered. The cold October wind cut through her clothes. The moon, a waning crescent, shone meekly through the clouds, as if scared to release its full light on the sleeping world below. "Where is he?" Kendra wondered, looking out over the naiads' pond. Although there was little light, she was not blind to her surroundings. She looked, hopeful, at the small island, where the shrine stood. Bracken had promised to come tonight, the night before her sixteenth birthday. He said he had a surprise for her. Inside the hedge surrounding the pond, no creature could harm Kendra. Outside, Mendigo the wooden puppet waited, ready to bring her back and defend her if necessary.

All of a sudden, a blinding flash arose from the island. Kendra ran over to the closest gazebo, not daring to come to close to the water. Naiads enjoyed drowning people. However, Kendra's hope faded as a creature rose up from the bushes on the island, flapping wings softly. The astrid landed next to the gazebo, and walked up to Kendra.

'Hello Kendra. Remember me?' He said in a dreamy, yet deep voice.

'Crelang, right? Yes I do, you where one of my bodyguards when we fought the demons.' Kendra replied, not trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

'Exactly. Her Majesty ordered me to come here. She found out Bracken had promised to come here tonight.'

'Well, it's my birthday tomorrow, and he said he had a surprise for me…'

'Kendra, I'm extremely sorry, but the surprise is that he won't be coming. Ever. You see…'

'What?' Kendra interrupted, 'What do you mean? He's not, he's not dead, is he?'

Crelang smiled. 'No, Kendra, but it could actually be considered worse, for you… You see, Bracken's married.'

'Married? When? How? Why?' Kendra asked, shocked. Bracken, the most caring, handsome, and charming man ever, married?

'When, tonight. How, well, with all the usual procedures. Why… Kendra I'm sorry, but he's the prince. And there really are too little unicorns. Besides, he agreed to it himself. Three hundred years ago. He was just stringing you along, the entire time. If Her Majesty had known, she would have stopped it.'

'But, Bracken said she wanted me to come and visit?'

'She does. But not because of Bracken. Look, Kendra, I can't stay too long. I'm sorry, we all are. The Queen said she'd be in touch.'

'But, Crelang, he told me I'm the first girl his mother actually approves of!'

'She does approve of you. But Bracken lied about what she approves you for. You're the most noble human ever, perfectly suitable as handmaiden, but not really as ancient unicorn's wife… I really need to go, Kendra.' Crelang patted Kendra on the shoulder, and took flight again, flying back towards the shrine. With a blinding flash, he disappeared.

Kendra walked over to the pond. She sat down, sighing deeply, and cried. How could Bracken have betrayed her like that? Why did she always fall for the guy who ended up abandoning her? She'd wanted to become an Eternal, just so she could be with him, and now everything was hopeless. She might as well jump in the pond, her life seemed empty, destroyed, lost.

Without warning, a watery hand shot out of the pond and wrapped itself around Kendra's ankle. 'Kendra!' she heard someone shout behind her, but the naiad was already pulling her into the water. She did nothing to resist. Then, two pairs of hands grabbed her arms, and started pulling her back onto the land. One pair let go, but the other held on tight, eventually pulling Kendra out of her captor's grasp.

'Pity.' Kendra heard the naiad mutter, as she disappeared under water again. Looking up, Kendra looked right into Warren's green-brown eyes. He took off his jacket and draped it over Kendra's shoulders. Mendigo stood next to him.

'Kendra, I'm so sorry. Raxtus showed up, and he told us about Bracken. I came to get you. I guessed, since you were letting yourself being drowned, you'd already heard.'

Shivering, Kendra stood up. She was actually pretty happy Warren and Mendigo had rescued her. Her reaction had been a little extreme.

'Mendigo, go back to the house. I'll make sure Kendra gets back safely.' Warren ordered the marionette. Putting his arm around Kendra, he guided her towards one of the gazebos. 'Kendra… I don't really know what to say. I mean, you've been really unlucky. First Gavin, I mean, Navarog, and now Bracken.'

'Yeah, the only one who's ever really been in love with me is a satyr!' Kendra said, still crying.

'Look, don't cry. It makes me feel bad!'

'Warren, I've just been scared to death. Being pulled in by a naiad, well, it's not a nice way to die!' Kendra said, swallowing back the tears.

'Alright. Say, Kendra, this is going to seem strange because I'm your second cousin, but I'll try to be a replacement-Bracken.' Warren said, turning his head away. Was he blushing?

'I don't need anyone else to leave me!' Kendra said jokingly. Life already looked slightly better. Warren was hot.

'No, not like that…'

'Don't worry. I get it' Kendra interrupted her new "boyfriend", 'but let's keep it friendly, okay?'

'Certainly. Seth's getting stronger with all the training I'm giving him, and I wouldn't want him beating me up because I've got my hands all over his sister!' Warren replied laughing.

Kendra shivered again. She was soaked from her waist down.

'Come on, let's get you back home.' Warren said. Keeping one arm around Kendra, he guided her towards the exit. Bending down in the grass, he picked up a large sword. Kendra recognized it immediately as the sword he had taken from Lost Mesa, about a year ago. Kendra rested her head against Warren's shoulder. Maybe, with Bracken gone, she should focus on more realistic relationships. Her second cousin may seem far-fetched, but not half as far-fetched as a traitorous, flirtatious, thousands-of-years old unicorn.


	2. The Bus Stop Incident

**I completely forgot the disclaimer at the begin of the last chapter. So here it is:**

**I solemnly swear I do not own these characters, or make money of this story in any way.**

"Hey, Kendra!" A teenager called, as he spotted his object of interest walking towards the bus stop. Kendra Sorenson was, although she had been at the local high school for a month, _still_ the new girl.

Kendra sighed. John Wallace was possibly the most annoying boy in the entire school. He was a Senior, two years older than Kendra, and the most popular boy in the school. He also enjoyed pestering Kendra about everything. Absolutely _everything_.

"I was speaking to you, prune-face!" John said as Kendra reached the bus stop and stood still.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, John." The girl replied. She couldn't wait to get home.

"Oh, but I don't want to talk, Kendra, darling. Oh no! I want to see what's hiding under that shirt of yours!" John grinned at her, as his witty remark earned him playful punches and laughs from his three friends.

Kendra shied away, but John Wallace was taller, stronger, and faster than she was. He grabbed one of her arms, and his closest friend Paul Long took it from him, twisting both Kendra's arms behind her back. She was about to scream, when a small blade flitted in front of her face, and rested on her cheek.

"Not a sound, sweetie." John whispered, as his free hand moved to unbutton Kendra's blouse. She glanced around. There was not a single person in sight.

John's frustration (and nervousness) soon showed, for he ceased to fiddle with Kendra's small buttons, and instead tore at her clothing, ripping it almost clean off her body. He had almost figured out how to unhook her bra, when a black sports car rounded the corner, and screeched to a halt by the bus stop.

Kendra let out a small yelp as she recognized the vehicle, earning her extra pressure from the knife, still against her cheek. She bit her lip, as she felt blood trickle down her face. The two boys who hadn't been helping, Tony and Trevor, pulled out small Swiss Army knives as well, and faced the young, somewhat scraggly man who had emerged from the car.

"Now, boys." The man said, his voice nearly inaudible, but with an obvious growl. "Either you let her go, and I let you go, or we fight, and you end up in the hospital with a trial awaiting you the minute you get out."

The four teenagers looked at each other. John smirked.

"It's four against one. What makes you think you can win?" He asked. "Get him, guys!"

In a flash, the man had pulled two daggers from his belt, and had disarmed Tony and Trevor, both of whom laid on the ground with cuts on their arms and faces. John gasped, and pressed the blade deeper into Kendra's cheek, to which she responded with a whimper. The man's eyes flashed dangerously, and in a matter of seconds, John and Paul were lying on the ground as well, John's injuries worst of all.

Before Kendra could say anything, the man had reached into her back pocket, his strong hand softly fondling her behind. She was about to gasp, when he pulled his hand out, holding her phone.

After dialing, he spoke into the phone softly. He alerted the police and hospital of the situation, and then hung up. He took of his jacket, and handed it to Kendra, smiling.

"Come, let's go home." Warren Burgess said, as he kissed Kendra tenderly on her unharmed cheek.

"Warren?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going? This is the wrong entrance! The house is through the _other_ gate!"

"You don't think I'm gonna let you show up at home with a cut cheek and no shirt, do you? Stan would have my head! I'm _supposed_ to protect you, remember? We'll first let your Grandpa deal with the police."

The sleek car pulled into a clearing, inside which stood a small hut. Warren's house. He parked the car, and within seconds, he sat Kendra down on his bed. She could not help fell self-conscious. Warren was so handsome, and now, only five weeks after they started 'dating', she was sitting on his bed in her jeans and bra.

Warren smiled at her, hiding his unease. He couldn't believe what had happened to her! He had almost been too late! As he found his medicine kit in a cupboard, he sighed. He was a lousy guardian. Bracken would have done much better.

Banishing the thought of the unicorn-prince, he sat down beside Kendra, and started to clean her cut with a cotton wad and a healing potion. The wound closed almost instantly, only a small red line remaining, with a bruised dent where the knife had first punctured the skin. Before Warren knew what he was doing, he had pulled Kendra into his lap, his arms around her, and his face buried in her hair. Kendra gasped slightly.

"God I'm so sorry Kendra!" Warren whispered into her ear, his nose brushing it softly. Kendra shivered at her cousin's touch. His warm hands felt so pleasant, so right, on her skin.

"Don't worry, Warren. I should have realized something was up. It's not your fault. You saved me, okay?" She replied, her mouth forming words before she had thought about them. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt about him?

And then it happened.

Warren turned Kendra so that she was facing him, and he leaned towards her. His second cousin's eyes widened, as their lips met, Warren's covering Kendra's. She moaned slightly, and shivered. This felt _so_ good! Warren's tongue stroked over her bottom lip, tugging on it slightly. He sighed into the kiss, licking his girlfriend's lips, his breath spreading over her face. Their first kiss, Kendra's first _ever_. As Warren moved her even closer to him, his hands travelling all over her back, one playing a bit with her bra clasp, he prepared to deepen the kiss, to finally taste her. He had been longing for this moment for so long!

"Warren? Kendra?" A voice shouted, somewhat out of breath.

The two froze, and Kendra quickly shifted off Warren's lap, breaking the kiss. His arms were still around her when Tanu ran in. The big Samoan sighed deeply, relieved, at finding them there. He could see nothing odd about the two, except for Kendra's missing shirt.

The minute the police had arrived, and Tanu had heard what had happened, he had dashed through the forest towards Warren's hut, worrying for his young friends. Stan and Ruth had looked at each other, horrified, and Seth had collapsed into a chair.

"Are you alright, Kendra?" The man said, sitting down beside her, and examining the small line on her cheek.

"I'm okay, Tanu. Warren took care of that cut for me. I'm just really shaken."

"And cold." Warren added, as he replaced his coat on her shoulders.

"The police just told us what had happened. We're extremely worried! Come, come. Let's go to the house!" Tanu said, as he stood up, already moving towards the door.

"You go on ahead, Tanu. I'll help Kendra." Warren replied, smiling softly at his girlfriend.

Before Tanu had even shut the door, Warren's lips were already claiming Kendra's once again. Their second kiss was more hurried, but not less passionate. As they broke free, gasping for air, Kendra looked at the 21-year-old in front of her. She smiled, and realized that neither Gavin nor Bracken could have given her something as sweet as this.

To be continued...


	3. A Shattered World

**I solemnly swear I do not own these characters, or make money of this story in any way.**

The Sorenson's house was shrouded in a cloak of dark stillness. It was waiting, for the storm. The satyrs were late, for the party that was being held in honor of the visiting trader. A man by the name of Garfunkel, he was loud, arrogant, and had already drank three bottles of beer since his arrival. Bottom line: Kendra did not like him. Unlike Seth, who had begged to be allowed to stay for the party, Kendra had quietly gone to her room. She sat on her bed, starring out of the window.

It was one of the first times she had been alone, since the incident with the seniors, at the bus stop. Her grandparents rarely let her out of her sight, fearing something else might happen to her. Worst of all, since Warren, who was 21, had beaten up (and scarred) four minors, he had had to attend several court hearings. Luckily, the jury agreed his actions had been heroic, since he had saved Kendra. There was no penalty for him. The four boys who had assaulted Kendra, had each been given 150 hours of community service as punishment.

But since the incident, Kendra had rarely spent time alone with Warren. After their first kiss, there was nothing she wished rather. They had yet to tell everyone what had transpired in Warren's hut, partly because they hadn't talked about it yet with each other.

A knock, and then silence. Kendra turned her head, and before she could say, "Come in" the door opened. A brown head appeared at the opening, and a soft voice said, "Kendra? Are you okay?"

"Hi Warren. I'm fine. I just don't really like that trader." Kendra replied, trying to avoid Warren's eyes.

He entered the room, softly closing the door behind him, and walked up to the bed. He hesitated when he got there, but some part of his brain won, and he sat down slowly.

"Hey, look. I know we haven't talked much these last couple days, since... you know... I just wanted to tell you that... I really do like you. A lot. And I liked being with you, then. I want to be with you..." Warren's voice trailed off as he averted his gaze to the floor.

"I really like you too, Warren." Kendra whispered softly.

"Really?" Warren asked, his eyes shooting back up to look at the girl. Shimmers of hope glittered in the green-brown eyes.

Kendra nodded, and moved just slightly closer to Warren. The latter seized this opportunity, and grabbed Kendra around the waist, pulling, no, _dragging_, her almost onto his lap. He tilted his head down, and captured her lips in his. The girl squeaked, before relaxing and submitting to Warren's loving motions.

The man's lips massaged Kendra's for a couple seconds, before he tried his luck further and swept his tongue over her lips. Encouraged by the small moan his girlfriend gave him, he forced his tongue between her lips, which parted hesitantly. Warren's tongue snaked into Kendra's mouth, running along her teeth and temple, before coming into contact with hers. Kendra moaned again. She tentatively started to rub her tongue against Warren's, trying to mimic his movements. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip, and his hands were moving all over her back.

Warren, never hesitant nor patient, decided then was as good a time as any. He shifted his weight, pushed Kendra down onto the mattress, and lay down on top of her. One of his hands moved into her hair, while the other went to her waist, where it played with the bottom edge of her shirt.

Finally, the two broke apart, gasping for air. Kendra looked up into her boyfriend's eyes, and she could see the mirth, the enjoyment, and the love (or was it lust?) that filled his emotions. Still panting, she smiled at him, and brought her hands around his neck. Pulling him down, she kissed him again, and again, and again.

"Don't... you think... that... we're... taking it... a bit far...?" Asked Kendra in between kisses.

"We'll take it at whatever pace you want, darling." Warren replied, before nuzzling Kendra's neck.

"Warren? Kendra? What are you guys _doing_ up here?" Came Seth's voice from the other side of the door.

Quickly, the two lovers sat up, straightening themselves, right before Seth opened the door.

"We're just talking. Why?" Kendra asked, trying to keep a straight face. Seth might never know what had just happened.

"Well, there's some news. From the Sphinx. He just arrived..." Her younger brother replied.

"I don't believe it." Stan Sorenson said.

"It's what I saw, Stan. I'm sorry." The Immortal sitting opposite him said.

Kendra, Seth, and Ruth sat, stunned, in their chairs.

"Are you sure it was them, though?" Dale inquired.

"Quite. I wouldn't lie to you, Dale. Not after you decided to spare my life." Came the stern reply from the Sphinx.

"You're telling us that Scott and Marla are plotting to destroy Fabelhaven?" Tanu asked.

"And all the other reserves." The Sphinx said sadly.

Seth, unable to take it any longer, leaned his head against Kendra's shoulder, as tears began to stream down his face. Kendra put her arm around her little brother.

The Sphinx, upon one of his journeys, had come across a group of traders. They were meeting with several people, including Kendra's and Seth's parents. They had discussed how the reserves were keeping magical creatures from them, and how they should be destroyed in order to preserve the trade in magical creatures.

"Don't worry, Seth. Everything will work out." Ruth Sorenson said to her grandson. "Come, it's late. Some sleep will do you good."

"Kendra? What are you doing in my room?" Warren said, sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry... I just... needed to talk with someone." Kendra said, shuffling her feet.

"Of course. I understand. Would you mind turning of the light, though? It's really bright."

As Kendra hit the switch, Warren motioned for her to come towards him. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Come here, you." Warren said, as he patted the space beside him. Awkwardly, Kendra lay down, her head resting against the soft down pillow.

"I can't actually believe this. They betrayed us..." Kendra whispered, more to the room than to the man lying next to her.

"Don't worry, baby."

"They've been against as all along..."

"Hey, Kendra. Everything will work out, trust me. I'm here for you, okay?" Warren said as he put his arms around the sad teenager. She replied by nestling her face in the crook of his neck. Tears rolled down her cheek, as she tried to relax in the strong hold.

Warren kissed the tears off Kendra's cheek, and whispered to her softly. After a couple minutes, the girl calmed down, and moved even closer to him. He brought one of his hands under her chin, and lifted her head. Softly brushing his lips over hers, he whispered, "Stay here tonight. I'll hold you. I won't let you go."

Kendra nodded, kissed Warren softly, and settled down against the pillow. She felt Warren pull the blanket up around them, and one of his hands rest on her waist. The other found its way under her chest, and onto her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and closed her eyes. One last, slow kiss hit her lips, and then she fell into a deep slumber.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sorry for the late update, my exams were yelling in my ears! Please let me know what you think, I know this isn't the usual Fabelhaven story. Everything will work out in the end, trust me! The Sphinx wasn't lying, but that doesn't mean Kendra's parents can't change their mind ;)**

**XOXO - **_**Hearmliyneae Greenleaf**_


	4. Cream Curtains

**I solemnly swear I do not own these characters, or make money of this story in any way.**

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the late update! I haven't abandoned the story, I just had a long, lasting bout of writer's block! I'll try to update again soon. I want to finish the story before school starts again! Thanks for all the support, and I will try my best not to disappoint!**

The sun shone through the cream curtains, as Kendra blinked the sleep out of her eyes. _Cream_ curtains? Her curtains weren't _cream_. She looked around, and saw Warren's sword resting against a mahogany desk. His clothes were hung over the chair.

The adjacent bathroom door opened with a loud screech. The hinges were almost rusted clean through. Warren's brown eyes looked at Kendra, soft and loving. She blushed. He was naked, except for the towel around his waist.

"Hey, sleepy." He smirked, before moving over to the bed. He sat down next to Kendra, and kissed her softly. "How do you feel?"

"Not too bad. I'm just shocked, I guess." Kendra replied, her eyes wandering over the vast expanse of her boyfriend's body.

She felt another kiss on her cheek, before Warren stood up and ran a hand through his still-damp hair.

"I should probably leave, so you can change..." Kendra said, slightly embarrassed.

Warren smiled at her, "Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Sounds good." Kendra said, before crawling out of the bed and exiting the room, but not before she had kissed Warren again. Damn, he was addictive!

After a tense breakfast, Warren asked Kendra for help in one of the fields. She followed him outside, but instead of going to said field, Warren led her to his house. Once inside, he motioned for her to sit.

"Um, don't we have work to do?" The girl asked.

"Fuck that. Your parents are planning to overthrow Fabelhaven, and we're going to do something about it! I don't care if Stan said to let events run their course for now. I am _not_ sitting still while the reserves are threatened!" Warren slammed his fist down on the dining table.

"Warren, I'd rather not sit still either, but there's nothing we can do right now. We don't even know where my parents are!" Kendra replied, getting up to hug Warren.

Warren nearly shrugged her off, but then thought better of it. He wrapped his strong arms around Kendra's slim waist, before mumbling into her hair, "I do."

"Wait, you _what_?" Kendra replied, looking up at the man.

"I do know where your parents are. The Sphinx was so kind as to, um, _find out_ for me."

"You threatened him?"

"Well... Maybe a little bit... But that's not the point. We're going to do something about your parents. Come on!" Warren said.

"Wait. Shouldn't we tell the others? What if something happens to us?" Kendra asked, suddenly scarred.

"My plan requires only two people. You, and me. We'll be fine."

"What's your plan?" Kendra wondered.

"Let's just say your parents have never liked me..." Warren said in a near-whisper, before winking at Kendra, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her outside towards his car. "Hartford, Connecticut. Here we come!"

**I hope that wasn't too bad...**


	5. The Honeymoon Suite

**I solemnly swear I do not own these characters, or make money of this story in any way.**

Warren's car sped over the highway. Kendra sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window as they came closer and closer to Hartford, where her parents were.

"Alright, so my plan..." Warren began, not taking his eyes of the road. "Your parents don't like me. Never have. You are their daughter, their eldest child. You're smart, beautiful, friendly; a real genius." Kendra blushed at the compliments. "If I'm not mistaken, your parents would want the best for you. For Seth too, but he's not important to us right now. If we can persuade your parents to stop by threatening that you won't get what they think you deserve, we can break this gang of criminals."

"What would we threaten them with? You're not making that much sense right now, Warren." Kendra said, confused, as Warren shifted gears and took the exit into the city.

Warren sighed, before continuing. "Kendra, this might be a bit difficult for you. I want you to be happy, and having your parents back might just do that for you. I'm willing to risk everything I have, just to see you happy. I've seen you unhappy too often. With Navarog, when Seth was captured, when we lost Dougan and Coulter, and then with Bracken... I would lock myself in Zzyxx, if that would make you happy. You need your parents back, and I'm going to give that to you." Warren stopped, taking a deep breath as he maneuvered through the busy traffic, before pulling up to an expensive-looking hotel. "This is where your parents and their team are staying. They're under the guise of a conference for zoologists. I've got us a room, and we'll stay there until we can get into one of the meetings." Warren started to open the door, before hesitating and grabbed Kendra's hand. "Kendra, I'm going to tell your parents I will marry you, if they don't let up this game they're playing." He kissed her quickly, before averting his gaze and getting out of the car.

Stunned, Kendra followed. How on Earth was _that_ going to make her parents stop?

To Kendra's surprise, the room she and Warren shared was the Honeymoon Suite. Warren was still avoiding her gaze, sitting on the edge of the spacious bed. Kendra climbed on top of it, and moved to sit behind him, laying her hands on his shoulders. He tensed.

"Warren? Relax. I don't really understand how your plan's going to work, or if it will, but I love you, and I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me." Kendra whispered into his ear, her hands slowly starting to massage Warren's shoulders.

Warren looked back at Kendra, and whispered, "Thanks, babe. I love you too."

Kendra's lips found Warren's, in a slow, languid motion. She stroked her tongue over his lips softly, trying to ease the tension away. Her hands kept kneading into Warren's muscles, moving to his neck and back. He moaned softly, before breaking the kiss and putting his head on Kendra's shoulder. He turned his head, and pressed several open-mouthed kisses to her neck, before sucking lightly on the slightly tanned skin before him.

Kendra giggled, before slipping her arms around her boyfriend's chest. He was almost completely relaxed now, and she was both proud and astonished that she could have done that to him. It was getting late, the journey to Hartford having taken up most of the day. Someone would have found the note Warren had left by now. Kendra sincerely hoped they weren't worried too much. Warren roused her from her thoughts when he mumbled something into her neck.

"What?" She asked.

"I said, 'are you hungry?'" Warren grinned at her, one of his hands coming back to cup her face.

"Kinda." Kendra admitted.

"Come on, let go. I'll order room service." Warren said before bringing their lips together again.

"That. Was. Amazing." Warren sighed, laying back against the pillows.

"It was. Thanks, Warren." Kendra said, laying down beside him.

"Hey, no problem! Consider it our first date!" Warren smiled, as he pulled the girl closer to him. She settled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Room service dinner in the Honeymoon Suite of an expensive hotel in Hartford where my parents are plotting to destroy my home?" She joked. "That's an impressive first date..."

"Oh shut up." Warren said, glancing at her, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "You know, if Stan wasn't already going to kill me for dragging you into this, I would have you right now."

Kendra blushed, and buried her face deeper into the older man's neck.

"I love you, Kendra. More than anything. And I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you."

"You won't leave me?" Kendra asked.

"No, never." Warren replied, before sitting up to remove his shirt. "Come on, let's sleep."

Kendra smiled. Sure, he was much older, and a distant relative, and maybe a bit too focused on sex at times, but he was _hers_, and he loved her.

**A/N: Valar! Two chapters in one day! I really hope I'm not disappointing anyone! So the next chapter will be Warren's plan set to action. All will be explained!**

**May Anor shine on your paths,**

** Hearmliyneae Greenleaf**


	6. Conference Room Fiasco

The conference room was filled with talking people of all shapes and sizes. Men and women, young and old, all dresses in formal business clothing. Scott and Marla Sorenson sat in their pristine matching suits near the head of the table, looking slightly uncomfortable. The man heading the meeting, Marco Brosa, cleared his throat, and the chatter stopped.

"Friends! Colleagues! Supporters and collectors! I welcome you, to the last meeting before our plan goes into action!" The burly Italian said. His opening words were met with large rounds of applause from everyone in the room. "With the help of Scott and Marla," Marco continued, motioning towards the two, "we have found one of the hidden estates, Fablehaven, and we will take it, by force, tomorrow at first light!" More cheers erupted, as two waiters walked in with a trolley filled with coffee and tea. "Well, hurry up, you two! We're busy! We don't even want any drinks! Be gone with you!"

"So sorry, _sir_." The male waiter said, before grabbing the trolley from his associate and pushing it into the conference table. Hot liquid splashed everywhere, and the people crowding around the table quickly jumped up.

"And what do you think you're doing, young man?" Scott Sorenson asked the waiter angrily.

"Stopping you, _Scott_." Warren Burgess said, as he raised his head and looked his girlfriend's father straight in the eye. He pulled out his sword from the trolley, and said, "I could threaten you with this; it's killed demons and dragons and more. But that would be pointless. I've got a better threat."

"You know him?" A women with curly red hair asked Scott and Marla, who both looked shocked and slightly disgusted at seeing Warren there.

"He works in Fablehaven. He's a nuisance, and a terrible one! But he'll be gone soon enough. Seize them!" Marla spat.

"Not so fast, mom." The waitress said. Kendra had remained silent long enough, she thought. There was no way anyone was going to harm Warren.

"Kendra?" Scott and Marla gasped in unison. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Protecting my home. Go on, then. Why don't you tell everyone how you found out about Fablehaven." Kendra said angrily.

"I... What?" Scott spluttered.

"It's your father's estate, isn't it, Scott? Your kids' favorite place to be? Am I right?" Warren smiled evilly.

"Even so, it is too late! You have fire, I'll give you that, young man. Now, you mentioned a threat of sorts?" Marco Brosa said.

"If you don't call this off, I will slaughter everyone in this room, but Scott and Marla. Then, Kendra and I will catch the first plane to Vegas, and get married." Warren stated nonchalantly.

"No! Never! You keep your filthy paws off of my daughter!" Marla yelled.

"So that means you're changing your mind?" Kendra asked.

"Our plans will continue! Kill them!" Marco screamed.

As his associates started moving in on Kendra and Warren, Warren rested the tip of his sword on the floor, swung his free arm around Kendra's shoulders, and said, "Well then, I suppose it's too bad a little birdy told the police about your plans, am I right?"

Policemen surged into the room, quickly overpowering the conspirators. Scott and Marla looked more lost than they ever had before. However, in all the chaos, Warren caught Scott's arm, pulled him and his wife into the corridor, and away from the conference room.

"Why did you do that?" Marla asked, awkwardly looking at the young man.

"Because I promised Kendra I'd get her her parents back. In prison, you won't be much use to her and Seth." Warren replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks, Warren." Kendra smiled, as she softly kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"Kendra!" Scott said disapprovingly.

"You know, it's not too late to call the police back..." Warren said in a low voice. "You come back with us, stop all this nonsense, and let me and Kendra be, and they need never be reminded that two suspects got away..."

"Thanks for everything, Warren." Kendra whispered that night as they were lying in bed. They'd be going home the next day, with Kendra's parents, who had grudgingly agreed to Warren's offer.

"Don't worry too much about your parents. They'll come around eventually." Warren whispered back, as he kissed Kendra just below the ear.

"Goodnight, Warren. I love you." Kendra said, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight, beauty. I love you too." Warren replied, before closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair.

**A/N:**

**That's all, folks! I'm sorry it took so long to complete, and I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and support, and goodbye!**

**Hearmliyneae Greenleaf**


End file.
